


A place in my heart

by Raisedfrompredition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirty Dean, Fluff, Mentions of Violence, Sad Dean Winchester, Sad Reader, a shit ton of fluff, mentions of cheating, sammy is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedfrompredition/pseuds/Raisedfrompredition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request <br/>"Dean takes Reader as his girlfriend. But Reader has some trust issues. Seeing as he is a ladies man. Sam helps Reader make a final choice to be fully with Dean. Where it leads to some great lovemaking. But Reader has a deep secret! You choose what it'll be!"</p><p>Okay I took the smut part out cos I felt like going with fluff sue me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A place in my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> Okay okay okay this is not how I wanted it to turn out to be but oh well

“Wont you look at that.” You whisper to yourself, taking a sip of your beer while looking at the hot, blonde waiter's crop top "accidentally" get pulled down while she was pouring Dean's 6th Whiskey, again. She had been trying all damn night and Dean wasn't exactly pushing her away. A smirk here and there would give her just the confidence she needed and Dean was a pro at those. That's what got you hooked on him in the first place too.

“Look at what?” Sam replies, immediately realising that something is wrong. Dean excuses himself and walks to the bathroom while you keep drinking.

“When do you think Dean will give in?” You mumble, looking at your boyfriend, wishing you hadn't asked, but deep down you knew Dean would give in. Sam looks at Dean and then at you, clearly confused.

“What are you talking about? Dean's with you!” He replies. “You know that Dean would never do something like that. Especially to you!” You laugh.

“Sam…Look at her then look at me. Dean would give me up for her in a heartbeat.” You say and Sam puts his beer down, sighs and looks right at you.

“You know that Dean is crazy about you right?” You smile to yourself. Sure, not loyal though. That is not Dean Winchester. 

“I dont know Sam, Im tired of trying to understand what he wants anymore and im tired of being a wallflower. I'm going back to the motel.” You say and before Sam can protest you are out of the bar. 

Just as you had predicted though, not a minute later, a rough, familiar hand grabs your wrist and turns you around.

“Sam! I told you ill be in the motel!” You shout at the man in front of you who surprisingly enough is not Sam Winchester. It's a very confused Dean. Crap.

“Where are you going, the night just started!" He smiles at you and damn if that smile doesn't break your heart.

“The hunt today completely drained me. Ill just go rest.” You give him a fake smile and start walking away again, but he doesn't let you. Why does this guy have to be so freaking stubborn?!

"Come on baby, you don't wanna leave me alone with boring, logical Sammy do you?" He chuckles and for a second you forget that you're jealous, you forget how much knowing you're not enough hurts and you smile. He smiles back and kisses your cheek. 

“Dean I'm really sorry but…" you take in a big breathe, “I really gotta go” you say not even looking him in the eyes and in seconds you're gone, leaving him behind and mostly confused. What was wrong??

“Okay, what the hell happened to her?” Dean throws his hands in the air, returning to Sam's side. Same smiles, rolling his eyes to how stupid both you and his brother were being.

“The girl's afraid Dean. How can you not see that?” He chuckles, eyeing a smiling brunette some feet away.

“Afraid? Afraid of what? Sam!” He yells to his brother and he snaps back to reality.

“Dude, you were practically eyefucking the waitress earlier! What do you want her to think?” he rolls his eyes.

“Shit. It- It wasn't like this, I swear-” Sam stops him and gets out of his chair grabbing his beer.

“Dean. Im not (Y/N). I'll be busy, go talk to her." Sam lectures his brother and walks towards the girl he had been aiming for the past hour.

Dean doesn't waste any time, he runs out of the bar and jumps in the car. Only then he realises that she left walking. 

“Son of a bitch.” he says, mostly to himself, for letting her on her own and starts driving faster to the motel.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

2 more minutes and you would be back to the motel, safe and sound. Well, as safe as a hunter could be…At least you would be away from him. Not that you wanted to, the only thing you wanted was to jump in his embrace and hear him say he was yours, but life is life. And your life was never a fairytale. 

You wiped some tears that had managed to escape your eyes and entered your room. You thanked god that you had rented your own room and locked the door. Taking off your dirty clothes was the first step to forgetting your stupid boyfriend, taking a shower the second. 

The water took a while but eventually it warmed up, calming you, letting all of the anger go away. Now you were just left vulnerable and scared, in love and alone. Yes, you loved him. As much as you hated to admit it he had a special place in your heart from the start. He was the only one who was honest from the start. Sure, not the one to open up, but he was honest. If only he knew how many times you had lied to him. He didn't know much about your past, and he shouldn't.

You got off the shower, a towel around your sore, tired body, another towel on your hand wiping your hair. You walked out singing some random lovesong, stuck to your head from the bar and jumped in fear when you noticed a muscular figure sitting on your bed. You didn't see him, you smelled him. That hypnotising scent mixed with cheap whiskey could only mean one thing. Dean Winchester was sitting on your bed. 

He stood up and walked towards you, slowly, as if he thought you were scared of him. You wanted to be mad, you wanted to throw him out to scream at him but instead you just kept looking at him while he was getting closer running his hand up and down your shoulder. 

His scent kept getting more intense, clear to you. That's when you felt anger building inside you and slapped his hand away. Whiskey, soap, beer, cheap deodorant was dean's usual scent…But, lavender? Lavender should not have been in the mix.  
You moved away from him, leaving him confused, promising yourself that you wouldn't let him see you cry. You started dressing up and felt walk closer again.

“I'm sorry.” Sorry? Sorry! How dare he stand there and basically tell you with another woman?

“I'm sorry i upset you and I'm sorry that I acted like an ass.” he almost whispered behind you. You wanted to punch him, to make him understand that sorry could not make it better. You moved around slowly, looking at him with -watery eyes. 

“Save it. I'll pack my stuff and be gone by daylight." He frowns. He's confused? Oh don't play innocent Winchester.You walk past him.

“Whoa what? You're leaving because of a stupid fight? And it wasn't even a fight!” He moves closer, raising his voice.

“Uh, you're forgetting the fact that you fucked another girl?” you yell back, now looking directly at him. His expression changes immediately. Was that..hurt?

“Y/N…How could you even think that I..” he grabs your wrist and says softly. “How can i touch another human being? When I know that the only person I want is already mine?!” he continues, desperately trying to make you understand.  
“You basically told me Dean!” you reply, confused and hurt.

“I was just apologising for making you think I was hitting on that waitress. i wasnt. I was just getting info." He replies, looking right into your eyes.

You sigh. You've been though this before. So many times. Dean doesn't know but your last boyfriend didn't know the definition of loyal. More like, didn't know the definition of a relationship.  
The tears start falling hard and dean immediately wraps his arms around you.

“Babygirl, I would never do something like that.” he mumbles, kissing your forehead. You pull away shaking your head, cupping his beautiful face.

“I shouldn't have believed that Dean…It's just…I've been cheated on before, so many times…and worse than that.” His arms tighten around you and he frowns. 

“What? What has happened Y/N?” you can see anger building in him. Dammit maybe you should have kept this one to yourself.

“Dean maybe we shouldnt talk about this..” Dean let's out a huge breathe.

“I need to know. Who was the bastard that treated you like this and what did he fucking do?” he looks at you, right in the eye and you can't help but tell him the truth.

“He was a drunk. He cheated, so many times…And when i tried to fight he hit me. A lot.” You reach and pull your shirt up. Two huge red wounds appear and dean frowns.   
”  
“But You said that-”

“I know. I lied.” you finally reveal the truth, silent tears running down your face.

Dean wipes them away and crushes his lips to yours. A deep, passionate, needy kiss, you grab his neck. He pulls away and rests his forehead on yours. 

“You listen to me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And i dont know why that fucking asshole was out of his mind, but now you're safe, and i will always love you.” He says looking right in your eyes. He accidentally let that last word slip out. He tenses but you don't let him be afraid. You gently caress his cheek and kiss his lips once again.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hon, request something in the comments :)


End file.
